The Fox In The Desert
by sasuke indra
Summary: this is an idea i had for my story please review and tell me if you like it the names might change Naruto will look like the cover image but with wisker marks on his face. Discontinued, i lost complete interest with naruto... shit ending...


**In the beginning there was only war, a war between Hebi, Kitsune and Neko. The three leaders: Kurama, Manda and Matatabi were all tired of the constant war and they knew that if they continued they would destroy the world. They met in the neutral faction of Inu and held a meeting that would determine the future of the world. They decided that they would form a peace treaty, and in order to solidify it, they created 3 swords, each formed in the sky-blue fire of Kitsunebi, and from the hardest metals from Neko's home world and with little magic from Manda made it so that only descendants from one of the three factors could find them and reconnect the world to peace again.**

In two different parts of the world 3 babies were born on the same day (I know that they have different birthdays in the anime but just roll with it) one had red fox like eyes, long red hair in 9 braids, he also had 2 fox like ears on his head with a fox tail on the lower back. It was a boy named Uzumaki Naruto.

In another part of the village a girl by the name of Uzuki Yugao was born. She had green cat like eyes she had purple hair longer than usual teeth with sharp nails, cat ears and a tail, the cat ears and the tail was a mix between the blue of the ocean and the blue of the night sky in color, while her eyes were the color of the luscious green grass.

In another village the village of Otogakure a girl by the name of Temari was born. Her skin was as pale as the snow, her snake eyes were as yellow as the sun and she had a long split snake tongue.

Somewhere far away 3 swords started to glow one white, one red and one blue.

 _ **Timeskip 13 years to the genin exams.**_

"first up Uzuki Yugao would you please come up and perform the kawarimi, bunshin and henge."

"good luck Yugao-chan!" A blonde haired boy exclaimed.

"thanks Naruto-kun." A purple haired girl answered while she walked up to the teacher, Umino iruka was a tanned chunnin with a scar going over his nose, he had a pineapple like hairstyle wich means his dark hair was in a ponytail.

Yugao performed the **kawarimi** by substituting with the hokage, an old white haired man with a long beard, his name is Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"excellent Yugao-san. Now please do the **bunshin**."

" **Kage bunshin no jutsu!** _ **"**_ she shouted and created 3 clones. Naruto sweatdropped at that while the teachers were astonished of her achievement.

"how do you know an a rank kinjutsu that most jonin have trouble with?" Iruka asked.

"ohh this Naruto-kun taught me it was pretty easy when you have huge chakra reserves that rival that of a Kage Iruka-sensei."

"that was the most impressive thing I have seen now please do the **henge**."

" **henge no jutsu!** " she shouted and turned into a perfect version of Naruto in all his muscular glory. All of the girls got a massive nose blead that launched them out of the class room leaving a massive blood stain in the class room.

"ok… with that out of the way. You pass."

"thanks sensei."

"next up Uzumaki Naruto."

When Naruto walked down the stairs the girls in the class were giggling and pointing in Naruto´s direction.

"Naruto-san can you please perform the **henge**?"

" **henge no jutsu** " Naruto shouted and turned into a perfect version of the shodaime hokage.

"that is amazing Naruto-san I didn't think anyone except tsunade-sama and hokage-sama knew how our dear shodaime-sama looked like."

"now please do the **kawarimi**."

he did a one handed seal and switched with a hidden stone ninja that was hiding with a camouflage jutsu, he had a standard iwa chunin flak jacket with a red shirt under it and a iwa headband.

"kids stay back this is a dangerous. Mizuki help me to take out this spy."

 _ **Warning horrible fight scene here.**_

" **Doton: Kengan no Jutsu** " the iwa nin exclaimed while running towards Iruka, preparing to punch him with his fist that was incased in rock, but before he could reach him his fist was stopped in its tracks by Naruto who caught it.

"You shouldn't try to attack a academy teacher during the genin exams but it seems that I have to kill you now." Naruto stated calmly while reaching out with his other hand and chakra started to form into a sphere that he shoved into the iwa nins stomach while shouting " **Rasengan** ". The spinning ball of chakra expanded and threw the iwa nin through the window and into a tree with a huge hole in his stomach.

"Mizuki get the kids out of here I will check on the iwa nin."

"don't bother he is dead no one can survive a **Rasengan** from me at 1% power except maybe a kage."

Iruka flared his chakra to alert the anbu and not even 1 minute later a squad of anbu got there.

"I want you to take care of the iwa nin there while I talk to Naruto-san here."

The anbu went over to the dead iwa nin and grabbed him and shunshined of to tell the hokage.

 _ **Time skip 3 hours**_

"Mizuki hand that scroll back or I will make you."

"and how would you make me do that sure you are pretty strong and you can do the **Rasengan** but I am a chunin you cant beat me so no I wont hand over the scroll."

"so you take the hard way ok, now die." Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed and not even one second later Mizuki was coughing a lot of blood when he looked down he saw Narutos hand trough his stomach.

"now I will take that scroll back." In the blink of an eye Naruto beheaded Mizuki and burned the body. He sealed the head to give it to the hokage

 _ **Hokage mansion 3 minutes later**_

Hiruzen was in his office facing the enemy of all kage paperwork when a blonde shunshined into the room leaving 2 scrolls, one almost as big as the blonde while the other one was a normal scroll you use for sealing. Hiruzen sighed while he walked over to the scroll and opened it. It said:

 _Hello hokage-sama_

 _I killed Mizuki you can find his head sealed in this scroll as for the body I burned it._

 _I retrieved the scroll of sealing don't worry I didn't open it, besides I already know all the usefull jutsu from there either way. Anyways I will leave this to you while I prepare for team placements tomorrow, and please don't put me with that howler monkey or the duck butt. Oh and can Mitarashi-san be mine and Yugao-chans sensei?_

 _P.S wanna know the secret to paperwork? Well it is…._

Hiruzen was crying a little bit while he continued to read the letter

 _Kage bunshins you old geezer._

 _P.P.S I also sealed a board where you can hit your head._

 _Genin Uzumaki Naruto._

"its so simple. I don't know why I haven't thought about it yet." Hiruzen said with a crazy looking expression on his face. The sight that greeted the secratery the next morning was pretty humorus. It was the hokage on the ground with a broken board laying next to him and a bleeding head.

 **I will be using things that I have read from other fanfictions like Naruto finishing the academy early and still going through it to find a spy I credit that idea too KyuubiGoku-sama.**

 **The updates will be very slow because I have school and I am a bad writer, but I appreciate if you would stick with me.**

 **The story will have many clichés but that is because this is my first long story that I write like ever.**

 **0hh and this will be a harem maybe 4 girls or something.**

 **Thanks for your support Sasuke Indra out, Ja ne.**


End file.
